coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Coronation Street in 1997
1997 was Coronation Street's thirty-eighth year. 209 new episodes were broadcast on ITV in 1997. Episodes Main characters Storylines To be added. Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Jack and Vera Duckworth. Tricia and Jamie Armstrong (January to May). Brad Armstrong (February to May). *1 Coronation Street - Ken Barlow. *2a Coronation Street - Fiona Middleton. Alan McKenna (May to November). *3 Coronation Street - Emily Bishop. Percy Sugden (until October). Spider Nugent (December onwards). *4 Coronation Street - Derek Wilton (until April). Mavis Wilton (until September). Fred Elliott (September to October). Maureen Elliott (September only). Ashley Peacock (from November). Maxine Heavey (November only). Zoe Tattersall (from November). Shannon Tattersall (from December). *5 Coronation Street - Don Brennan (until May). Ashley Peacock (until May). Les, Janice, Leanne and Toyah Battersby (all from July) *6 Coronation Street - Des Barnes (until March, then from June onwards). Claire and Becky Palmer (both until March). Angie Freeman (March to October). Chris Collins (April to October). Samantha Failsworth (October onwards). *7 Coronation Street - Curly Watts. Samantha Failsworth (until October). Angie Freeman (October onwards). *8 Coronation Street - Martin, Gail, Sarah Louise and David Platt. Nick Tilsley (October onwards). *9 Coronation Street - Gary and Judy Mallett. Zoe Tattersall (July to September). Shannon Tattersall (August to December). *10a Coronation Street - Rita Sullivan. Mavis Wilton (September to October). *11 Coronation Street - Jim McDonald. Andy McDonald (January to November). Steve McDonald (June to November). *12 Coronation Street - Alec Gilroy. *13 Coronation Street - Kevin Webster (until July and from December onwards). Sally, Rosie and Sophie Webster. *Corner Shop flat - Bill Webster (February to October). Chris Collins (October onwards). Rosamund Street *Jim's Cafe flat - Roy Cropper (from February) Victoria Street *17a Victoria Street - Deirdre Rachid (June to November). Others *Chepstow Road - Deirdre Rachid (March to June) *5 Crimea Street - Deirdre Rachid (until March). Tricia and Jamie Armstrong (January only). Roy Cropper (until February). Bill Webster (until February). *2 Douglas Road - Maxine Heavey (until November, then from December onwards). *5 Grasmere Drive - Alf and Audrey Roberts. *37 Hillside Crescent - Billy Williams (until November). Betty Williams. *Mayfield Court - Maud Grimes. Percy Sugden (both from October onwards). *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Mike and Alma Baldwin. *7 Nightingale Street - Maud Grimes and Maureen Holdsworth (both until September). *9 Oak Grove, Didsbury - Jon Lindsay and Deirdre Rachid (both from November onwards). *16 Orchard Close - Anne Malone. Andy McDonald (January only). Curly Watts (first part of January only). *170 Park Street - Liz McDonald. *23 Seymour Drive, Oakhill - Fred Elliott (until September and from November). Awards and nominations Bafta Awards *The Lew Grade Award for Significant and Popular Programme TV Quick Awards *Best Newcomer: Tina Hobley (Winner) *Best Soap Actor: William Tarmey (Nominee) *Best Soap: Coronation Street (Nominee) National Television Awards *Most Popular Newcomer: Matthew Marsden (Winner), Tina Hobley (Nominee) Mental Health Media Awards *Soap Opera Storyline: Don Brennan's mental breakdown (Nominee) Royal Television Society (North West) Awards *Best Actress: Sally Whittaker (Nominee) *Best Actor: Michael Le Vell (Nominee) Category:1997 Category:Coronation Street year-by-year